hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
This is a list of all the creatures in Hello Kitty Online with their levels and drop-items as of May 2011. Further below you will find a list of creatures of the Beta of HKO in 2008. Sanrio Land is inhabited by different cute looking creatures, often also called "monsters" by the NPCs of Hello Kitty Online. Beware! Nearly all of the creatures will attack your character when it gets too close to them; with the exception of Dream Carnival (tutorial), all cities without "wild" creatures, Sanrio Harbour (only beware of the 3 "boss"-creatures there hidden in corners), Jersey Trails & Bronx Outskirts. Most of the times you can find two kinds of creatures in each area, and often also 1-2 single "boss"-creatures having different colors and being stronger than their normal kind. All creatures will be wandering around a bit, lots of them will get close to raw material sources. So try to find "save spots" to collect materials unhindered if you can. There are 75 creatures ingame as of May 2011, plus 52 "boss"-creatures, and you might see more kinds of creatures at times of events. Boss-creatures are not only much rarer; they will also sleep for much longer (2-3 minutes) after being defeated. Creatures & Pets: Every creature and also boss-creature (with the exeption of all the tutorial-creatures on Dream Carnival) is capable of dropping a pet-card. You can equip those cards to use the creature as a pet and "level" it up to level 20 max which will boost your characters stats and will often give you additional inventory. You can get/collect 59 different pet-cards + 41 "boss"-pet-cards from ingame-creatures, another 8 pets can be "bred", some others can only be bought via Item-Shop. Pets will provide your character with a significant boost of stats and some creatures with additional inventory-slots too (open the closed slots by using pet-bags from Pet Vendors). You can see a table of Pet-stats here. Dream Carnival Since the Dream Carnival is the tutorial-area, these creatures will not drop any pet-cards: : * Chargeer (1) cannot be fought, but can be fed and caressed * Hoodibug (1) cannot be fought, but can be fed and caressed * Sweetcheep (1) cannot be fought, but can be fed and caressed * Black Sheep (1) cannot be fought, but can be fed and caressed * Puffle (1) cannot be fought, but can be fed and caressed * Buffbuff (35) can be fought without even a wand * Pokely (35) can be fought without even a wand * Redbit (35) can be fought without even a wand * Ancient Rhino (35) can be fought without even a wand * Blooshroom (35) can be fought without even a wand : Sanrio Harbour These creatures are capable of dropping a pet card and can be kept as pets: : * Starbeam (Level 1), drops: slime (crafting-material to make glue, 1$) * Dark Starbeam (Level 4), drops: slime (crafting-material to make glue, 1$) * Pagurian (Level 2), drops: gravel (crafting-material to make slick stone, 1$) * Pagurian Leader (Level 4), drops: shell fragment (1$), pagurian temper (16$) * Snapper (Level 2), drops: snapper's treasure (2$), gravel (crafting-material to make slick stone, 1$) * Fierce Snapper (Level 5), drops: snapper's treasure (2$), fierce snapper's fury (17$) : surrounding Florapolis (to the Northeast of Florapolis): : South Dream Forest: : * Pinbee (Level 4), drops: pinbee's fury (2$), pinbee's frills (crafting-material to make simple cloth, 2$), precious honey (food 5 action points, cooking-ingredient, 2$) * Boxpig (Level 4), drops: boxpig's appetite (2$), boxpig's comfort (crafting-material to make simple cloth, 2$) * Angry Boxpig (Level 8), drops: boxpig's treasure (20$), boxpig's energy (4$), boxpig's squeal (3$) : West Dream Forest: : * Skorpin (Level 6), drops: skorpin's defense (1$), skorpin's anger (3$), skorpin's spell (crafting-material to make bast fiber, 3$) * Mad Skorpin (Level 8), drops: skorpin's spell (crafting-material to make bast fiber, 3$), mad skorpin's temper (16$), skorpin's fury (3$) * Chainworm (Level 5), drops: chainworm's bandages (crafting-material to make light cloth, 2$), chainworm's spell (3$) * Crazy Chainworm (Level 8), drops: chainworm's bandages (crafting-material to make light cloth, 2$), chainworm's courage (25$), chainworm's anger (4$) : East Dream Forest: : * Dartbee (Level 6), drops: precious honey (food 5 action points, cooking-ingredient, 2$), dartbee's frills (2$), dartbee's fury (2$) * Webley (Level 5), drops: webley webs (crafting-material to make novice thread, 2$), damaged cobwebs (crafting-material to make simple thread, 2$), webley's spell (4$) * Fierce Webley (Level 8), drops: cobwebs (5$), thick cobwebs (9$) : West Misty Land: : * Beetil (Level 7), drops: beetil's defense (2$), beetil's powder (7$) * Great Beetil (Level 9), drops: beetil's powder (7$), beetil's anger (10$), beetil's courage (9$) * Dustfly (Level 7), drops: dustfly's temper (5$), dustfly's flounce (1$) * Magic Dustfly (Level 9), drops: dustfly's spell (20$), dustfly's temper (5$), dustfly's flounce (1$) : East Misty Land: : * Ardillon (Level 7), drops: ardillon's bandages (1$), ardillon's defense (6$) * Ardillon Leader (Level 9), drops: ardillon's bandages (1$), ardillon's fury (30$) * Araknos (Level 24 ! be careful !), drops: arachnea's powder (3$), arachnea's cobwebs (crafting-material to make impressive thread, 7$), arakno's treasure (130$), also drops a quest-item : (to the West of Florapolis): East Florapolis Valley: : * Squeet (Level 9), drops: squeet's comfort (2$), squeet's squeak (4$), squeet's mischief (3$) * Fierce Squeet (Level 10), drops: squeet's treasure (7$), squeet's squeak (4$) * Jellyhound (Level 9), drops: jellyhound's mischief (2$), jellyhound's comfort (5$), jellyhound's growl (2$) * Golden Jellyhound (Level 10), drops: jellyhound's growl (2$), jellyhound's collar (70$) : West Florapolis Valley: : * Leaftail (Level 10), drops: leaftail's slime (5$), leaftail's bandages (crafting-material to make soft cloth, 2$) * Leaftail Chief (Level 12), drops: leaftail's bandages (crafting-material to make soft cloth, 2$), leaftail's skill (25$) * Bramble (Level 10), drops: bramble's fury (3$), bramble's comfort (3$) * 2x Bramble Leader (Level 12), drops: the one close to the bottom-exit has no loot but will drop a quest-item when the quest is "open", the other one drops: bramble's comfort (3$), bramble's treasure (45$) : West Dream Land: : * Purlynx (Level 12), drops: purlynx's might (4$), purlynx's comfort (4$) * Black Purlynx (Level 14), drops: pulynx's treasure (25$), purlynx's might (4$) * Brushtail (Level 12), drops: brushtail's comfort (crafting-material to make soft cloth, 4$) , brushtail's fury (4$) * Brushtail Captain (Level 14), drops: brushtail's treasure (70$), brushtail's fury (4$) : East Dream Land: : * Furtale (Level 13), drops: furtale's energy (3$), furtale's bandages (5$) * Golden Furtale (Level 14), drops: furtale's bandages (5$), furtale's energy (3$), furtale's treasure (70$) * Greenwing (Level 13), drops: greenwing's treasure (10$), greenwing's feather (4$), greenwing's little feather (3$) * Redwing (Level 14), drops: redwing's little feather (4$), redwing's pride (11$), redwing's feather (5$) : surrounding London South Secret Peak: : * Pooma (Level 15), drops: pooma's temper (5$), pooma's growl (5$) * Pooma Leader (Level 17), drops: pooma's treasure (25$), pooma's growl (5$), pooma's snarl (10$), pooma leader's fury (15$) * Wulver (Level 15), drops: wulver's bandages (5$), wulver's comfort (5$) * Great Wulver (Level 17), drops: wulver's bandages (5$), wulver's growl (85$) : Middle Secret Peak: : * Croogar (Level 15), drops: croogar's temper (5$), croogar's snarl (5$) * Croogar Captain (Level 17), drops: croogar captain's fury (10$), croogar's treasure (70$) * Cobrak (Level 14), drops: cobrak's bandages (6$), cobrak's anger (crafting-material to make bendy material) * King Cobrak (Level 16), drops: cobrak's spell (18$), cobrak's fury (50$) : Wind Pathway: : * Pongo (Level 15), drops: pongo's eyedrop (22$), pongo's comfort (3$) * Pongo Leader (Level 17), drops: pongo's eyedrop (22$), pongo's treasure (30$) * Mad Treedrop (Level 15), drops: treedrop bandages (4$), treedrop feather (5$), precious jello (pet-food) * Fierce Treedrop (Level 17), drops: treedrop bandages (4$), treedrop's little feather (5$), treedrop energy (10$) : North Secret Peak: : * Arachnea (Level 14), drops: arachnea's cobwebs (crafting-material to make impressive thread, 7$), arachnea's powder (3$) * Slyvern (Level 14), drops: slyvern's bandages (4$), slyvern's anger (6$), slyvern's treasure (70$) * Slyvern Leader (Level 16), drops: slyvern's bandages (4$), slyvern's treasure (70$) : South Wind Grassland: : * Fierce Tree Drop (Level 17), drops: treedrop bandages (4$), treedrop's little feather (5$), treedrop energy (10$) * Redwing (Level 14), drops: redwing's little feather (4$), redwing's pride (11$), redwing's feather (5$) * Pyrodon (Level 20), drops: Pyrodon's anger (8$), Pyrodon's treasure (15$), pyrodon's eyedrop (30$) and will also drop a quest-item : surrounding Paris (to the Northeast of Paris): North Wind Grassland: : * Troffle (Level 20), drops: troffle's slime (4$), troffle's energy (12$) * Troffle Elder (Level 22), drops: troffle's slime (4$), troffle's treasure (140$) * Sequoya (Level 20), drops: sequoya jelly (5$), sequoya's comfort (10$) * Ancient Sequoya (Level 22), drops: sequoya's energy (270$), sequoya jelly (5$) : (to the Southwest of Paris): South sun land: : * Aerophant (Level 23), drops: aerophant's defense (5$), aerophant's feather (11$) * Great Aerophant (Level 24), drops: aerophant's feather (11$), aerophant's treasure (120$) : (to the Northwest of Paris): West sun land: : * Hoverbell (Level 20), drops: hoverbell's slime (3$), hoverbell's spell (crafting-material to make imbued silver, 7$), hoverbell's treasure (12$) * Dark Hoverbell (Level 21), drops: hoverbell's slime (3$), hoverbell's spell (crafting-material to make imbued silver, 7$), hoverbell's treasure (12$), hoverbell's eyedrops (180) * Gumdrop (Level 20), drops: gumdrop's energy (5$), gumdrop's treasure (13$) * Purple Gumdrop (Level 22), drops: gumdrop's treasure (13$), gumdrop's essence (200$) : Rainbow Plain: : * Komodo Lizard (Level 25),drops: komodo lizard's fury (19$), komodo lizard's defense (19$), komodo's treasure (40$), komodo's tears (25$) : East Stars Plain: : * Sparktail (Level 21), drops: sparktail's little feather (5$), sparktail's feather (crafting-material to make silk thread, 9$) * Fierce Sparktail (Level 22), drops: sparktail's feather (crafting-material to make silk thread, 9$), rare sparktail's feather (50$) * Worryworm (Level 21), drops: worryworm's slime (crafting-material to make silk thread, 5$), worryworm's powder (9$) * Worryworm Chief (Level 22), drops: worryworm's slime (crafting-material to make silk thread, 5$), worryworm's treasure (175$) : West Stars Plain: : * Spinnow (Level 22), drops: spinnow's feather (4$), rare spinnow's feather (13$) * Spinnow Leader (Level 23), drops: rare spinnow's feather (13$), spinnow's treasure (50$) * Cluckadee (Level 22), drops: clucka's feather (4$), rare clucka's feather (10$) * Cluckadoo (Level 23), drops: rare clucka's feather (10$), clucka's treasure (17$) : Maze Plain: : * Woolly (Level 23), drops: wooly's treasure (7$), woolly's comfort (5$) : Prarie: : * Gorillo (Level 24), drops: gorillo's anger (crafting-material to make strong bendy material, 3$), gorillo's treasure (15$), gorillo's song (8$) * Gorillo Leader (Level 25), drops: gorillo's eyedrop (6$), gorillo's treasure (15$), gorillo's spell (245$) * Pong Pong (Level 22), drops: pong's treasure (70$), pong's eyedrop (8$) * Ping Pong (Level 23), drops: pong's treasure (70$), pong's eyedrop (8$) : surrounding Beijing Valley of wishes: : * Double Trouble (Level 22), drops: DT's stone (4$), DT's pride (13$) : Twinkle Pass: : * Punch Bunny (Level 25), drops: punch bunny's luck (11$), punch bunny's bandage (6$), punch bunny's charm (14 $) * Turple (Level 24), drops: turple's defense (8$), turple's essence (11$) * Pandachi (Level 26), drops: panda's chi (6$), panda's present (13$), panda's comfort (18$) : South Sparkling Terraces: : * Fireon (Level 26), drops: fireon's courage (6$), fireon's treasure (8$) * Chilleon (Level 17), drops: chilleon's courage (9$), chilleon's treasure (40$) * Firesnake (Level 28), drops: firesnake's heat (7$), firesnake's quickness (16$) : North Sparkling Terraces: : * Banana Kart (Level 27), drops: epic banana (11$), spare tire (8$) : West Zodiac Pass: : * Caterpillow (Level 26), drops: pillow goo (5$), caterpillow's antenna (13$), caterpillow's essence (10$) * Bygpyg (Level 27), drops: bygpyg's pride (6$), bygpyg's friend (15$) : East Zodiac Pass: : * Burr (Level 28), drops: burr's comfort (5$), burr's kindness (14$), burr's fury (20$) * Great Burr (Level 29), drops: burr's kindness (14$), great burr's treasure (55$) * Fierce Komodo Lizard (Level 30),drops: komodo's treasure (40$), komodo's tears (25$) : Celestial Plain: : * Dukk (Level 26), drops: dukk's feather (6$), rare dukk's feather (13$), dukk's treasure (10$) * Dukk King (Level 27), drops: rare dukk's feather (13$), dukk king's pride (40$) * Komodo Lizard (Level 27),drops: komodo lizard's fury (19$), komodo lizard's defense (19$) : surrounding New York Bronx Outskirts: These creatures can only be fought with cheering-sparklers, may rarely drop a pet-card and can be kept as pets: : * Cappy (31) * Waddle (32) * Vinny (33) * Hobbes (34) * Oswald (35) : New York: All creatures in New York will need a cheering sparkler to be cheered up; some will even need special sparklers! All Penguins can drop a pet-card rarely and can such be kept as pets; all the "bosses" will only drop normal pet-cards though (Vexed Vinnys can only drop "Vinny"-pet-cards for instance). The other creatures may also only be capable of dropping pet-cards of their older versions (Lonely ...hounds might drop "Golden Jellyhound"-pet-cards, Krazy Krabs might drop "Pagurian"-pet-cards). : * Blondie (30) * Cappy (31) * Cranky Cappy (31) * Super Cranky Cappy (31) * Waddle (32) * Wrecker Waddle (32) at the Lincoln Center a Wreck Righter Sparkler (Timed) is recommended to fight this one * Vinny (33) * Vexed Vinny (33) at the Yankee Stadium a Vex Vanisher Sparkler (Timed) is recommended to fight this one * Hobbes (34) * Huffy Hobbes (34) at the Metropolitan Museum a Huffy Heartwarmer Sparkler (Timed) is recommended to fight this one * Oswald (35) * Offput Oswald (35) at the Empire State Building a Offput Offloading Sparkler (Timed) is recommended to fight this one * Krazy Krab (1) * Penguino (35) you'll need a Penguino Sparkler to cheer this one up * Junior Penguinos (35) you'll need a Penguino Sparkler to cheer this one up * Don Penguino (35) you'll need a Penguino Sparkler to cheer this one up * Penguino Baddie (35) don't try to fight/cheere these baddies! Better just sneak by them ;) * Lonely Berrynose (30) you'll need a Berry Splashed Sparkler to cheer this one up * Lonely Applenose (30) you'll need an Apple Splashed Sparkler to cheer this one up * Sea Creature (5) you'll need either an Apple Splashed Sparkler or a Berry Splashed Sparkler to cheer this one up : Jersey Trails: These creatures might drop different "older" pet-cards than those with their own names (like "Jellyhound" instead of "Chillyhound" and "Brushtail" instead of "Scout") : * Chillyhound (32) can be fought just normally with a wand like most other creatures on Sanrio Land * Scout (30) can not be fought with a wand, but can only be cheered up with a special sparkler : ??? (Time Out Room): : * Mayor - fight with a wand. It's unlikely that this giant creature will ever drop a pet-card, it's more like an NPC: : Pets you can only breed These 8 special pets can be bred in Paris or Beijing by combining two pet-cards - after your character has reached level 20 at least. : * Beepin: bred from a skorpin lvl 5 and a pinbee lvl 5 for 1.000 HKO-$ * Boxet: bred from a boxpig lvl 5 and a squeet lvl 5 for 2.000 HKO-$ * Bramtail: bred from a bramble lvl 10 and a brushtail lvl 10 for 2.500 HKO-$ * Chainpin: bred from a chainworm lvl 5 and a skorpin lvl 5 for 2.000 HKO-$ * Pinley: bred from a pinbee lvl 5 and a webley lvl 5 for 1.500 HKO-$ * Skotail: bred from a skorpin lvl 5 and a brushtail lvl 5 for 1.000 HKO-$ * Snapbeam: bred from a starbeam lvl 1 and a snapper lvl 1, for 300 HKO-$ activate both pets at least once before breeding (you will have to breed Snapbeam during a quest anyways) * Squetdrop: bred from a squeet lvl 10 and a mad treedrop lvl 10 for 3.000 HKO-$ : Creatures you may find on your farm Even though this feature seems to be bugged and was said to get deactivated, it still prevails. When moles are asleep you better try to relogg a few times to make them go away. When as they are alive you should fight them to shoo them away. : * Regular Mole: might show up on your farm and won't let you plant seeds nor chop/gather from plants * Star Mole: might show up on your farm and won't let you plant seeds nor chop/gather from plants : =The creatures of HKO in Beta 2008:= (An alphabetical list of all the creatures in the HKO-Beta of November 2008 may be found at Category:Creatures ) Sanrio Harbour : *Hermit Crab (Level 1) *Starfish (Level 2) *Crab (Level 3) *Fierce Crab (Level 5) : Florapolis South Dream Forest: : *Boar (Level 5) *Pinbee (Level 5) : West Dream Forest: : *Centipede (Level 6) *Crazy Centipede (Level 9) : East Dream Forest: : *Spider (Level 6) *Scorpion (Level 6) *Insane Scorpion (Level 9) : West of the Misty Land: : *Bee (Level 7) *Pangolin (Level 7) : East of the Misty Land: : *Bee (Level 7) *Pangolin (Level 7) : East of Florapolis Valley: : *Moth (Level 9) *Rat (Level 10) : West Florapolis Valley: : *Lizard *Bramble : West Dream Land: : *Lynx : East of the Dream Land: : *Fox : London : South Secret Peak: : *Baboon (Level 15) *Python (Level 15) *Chaotic Spooky Trees (Level 16) *Leopard Leader (Level 18) : Middle Secret Peak: : *Wolf (Level 14) *Leopard (Level 15) : Wind Pathway: : *Baboon (Level 15) *Python (Level 15) *Chaotic Spooky Trees (Level 16) *Fierce Spooky Trees (Level 16) : North Secret Peak: : *Cur (Level 14) *Wolf (Level 14) : South Wind Grassland: : *Wolf (Level 14) *Python (Level 15) *Big Boar (Level 15) : Paris : North Wind Grassland: : *Wolf (Level 14) *Big Boar (Level 15) : some other creatures on Sanrio Land of 2008 that had different names, levels and drops than creatures of 2010/2011: Skunks: dropped: skunk glasses, skunk tail, stinky fluid Lynx: dropped: fleas, sharp talons, lynx paws, gags, long black hair for girls, honey drink guide Hedgehogs: dropped: hedgehog skin, hedgehog stingers Beetles: dropped: beetle shell, broken beetle shell Lizards: dropped: lizard skin, lizard poisonous fluid, blue hair for girls Good old times, when cute Hello Kitty was still living in a world where people would bloodily skin animals and would cut their tailes or paws off... Category:Creatures